Another Addition
by The-Alpaca-Sponsor
Summary: Oc story! Featherflight is a young Pegasus who moved to Ponyville and is now attending the CMC's school. Eventually, she is recruited into the Cutie Mark Crusaders but finding her special talent proves more challenging than she assumed.


Authors Note: This is my first actual story I've posted. Hopefully it isn't too bad! I'm really just learning how to properly place paragraphs, so sorry if any of that is wrong. My chapters, there's gonna be a few more. But, I don't know how to properly place those either. Sorry!

* * *

"Now Class," Cheerilee gazed around the room full of young ponies, "our new student is coming in after recess and I want you all to give them as little trouble as possible,"  
"Miss Cheerilee! Is our new student a girl or a boy?" Sweetie Belle's hoof shot up, but she didn't wait to be called on.  
"Good question, Sweetie Belle!" Cheerilee praised, "Our new student will be another young lady," She looked at the clock, "Alright my little ponies! It's time for recess!"  
All of the young ponies dashed for the door. Once outside, Sweetie Belle looked around for her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scooaloo ran over to Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom following her.  
"Ya' here that, girls? We're gettin' a new student!" Apple Bloom practically beamed. "What do ya' think she looks like?"  
The Cutie Mark Crusaders spent their entire recess thinking of what the new student would look like, as did most of the other kids. Cheerilee called the class back in, nearly the entire class was on the edges of their seats waiting for the new student. The door creaked open and a small looking Pegasus walked in, her head low. Her coat was azure blue, her mane and tail were slightly wavy, colored purple with golden yellow streaks.  
"There she is! " Cheerilee smiled, "Would you care to introduce yourself to the class?" The small Pegasus looked up at Cheerilee then at the class. She looked hesitant.  
"My name uh.. My name is Featherflight," The filly said, obviously she was pretty shaken up having to be in the front of the class.  
"Hah! Look at that, she's a blank flank!" Diamond Tiara laughed, pointing the Featherflight's side. Featherflight's ears drooped, turning bright red. The whole class started laughing, everyone except the cutie mark crusaders.  
"Children! Now stop that this instant!" Cheerilee demanded. She wasn't about to let the class shame her new student because her talent wasn't discovered yet. The class quieted down almost instantly. "Now, Featherflight, you may take your seat behind Sweetie Belle," Cheerilee smiled to Featherflight, hoping to cheer her up a little bit. Featherflight nodded, glancing around the room.  
"Who's Sweetie Belle?" She asked, Sweetie Belle rose her hoof again.  
"I'm right here!" Sweetie Belle chimed, standing in her seat. Featherflight smiled a bit, this pony was kind of funny she thought. She then took her seat behind Sweetie Belle. Class resumed as usual.  
At the end of the school day Cheerilee sent her students off, wishing them a good evening. Featherflight looked to the sky, her home was up in Cloudsdale. Having the sudden craving for something sweet, Featherflight trotted towards Sugar Cube Corner. She had gotten a tour of the town by the mayor before heading to school that morning. As she arrived at the door, Featherflight got nervous. It was her first day in Ponyville, she didn't know what the store owners were like. After a long while of sitting outside the shop contemplating, Featherflight mader her way into the shop and looked up to the counter. She could barely see the top of the counter standing on her four hooves.  
"Yes, dear?" Ms. Cake smiled. Featherflight put her hooves on the counter to see the pony in charge. Her coat was a very light blue, and she had a pink mane.  
"Can I have a cupcake?" Featherflight noticed a pink pony hopping around through the kitchen doors. She wondered what she was doing hopping around in a kitchen. You don't hop around in a kitchen, Feathflight thought, shaking her head.  
"Oh, of course dear!" Ms. Cake scurried off into the kitchen, "Pinkie Pie, there's a foal in need of a cupcake in the front!" Featherflight laughed to herself as she waited for her cupcake to arrive. Soon enough, the pink pony came bouncing out of the kitchen with a small brown paper bag.  
"Here ya' go! Enjoy!" Featherflight thanked her, a little put off by her extreme happiness. Taking the bag in her teeth, Featherflight paid for the cupcake and left the shop. As Featherflight got outside, she lifted herself into the air on her shaky wings. She flew up to Cloudsdale and made her way to her home. Announcing her arrival and not hearing a response, she sighed. Her parent's weren't back yet. She did, however, hear tiny footsteps. A smile graced Featherflight's face as a small hedgehog scampered around the corner and hopped onto her back.  
"I missed you Nibs," She murmured, earning an affectionate nuzzle from her loyal companion. The two went to the couch and watched TV while eating the cupcake. Soon after finishing the cupcake, Featherflight drifted into a light sleep while listening to sit coms on TV.  
An insistant nudging at Featherflight's head woke her up. Nibs was nudging her, trying to wake her up. Featherflight groaned, blinking sleep from her eyes. She squinted to see the clock on the call, then jumped off the couch.  
"Sorry Nibs! I have to hurry or I'll be late for school," Featherflight exclaimed, she had accidentally send Nibs flying to the couch on the other side of the room when she jumped up. Featherflight flew around her house, doing everything that needed to be done before she left. As she finished eating a piece of buttered toast, she flew over to the door.  
"Alright Nibs, I just put down some food for you and got you fresh water. I'll see you after school! If I'm not back by about 9, feel free to file a missing pony report," Featherflight said and with one last affectionate nuzzle she flew out the door as fast as she could.  
Flying towards the school at top speed proved more tiresome than previously thought. As the school house was fast approaching, Featherflight realized her still developing wings on top of her shaky flying skills meant nothing good was going to happen when she tried to stop. She stopped flapping her wings, and tried to slow down but that only brought her closer to the ground, and to the other ponies.  
"Look out!" Featherflight shouted as she crashed into three other ponies. Had they not run into a tree, they could have rolled into the metal pillar in the middle of the playground. Taking the brunt of the impact, Featherflight let out a string of low groans.  
"What was that for, Featherflight?!" A young pony's shrill voice rung out, making Featherflight's slight headache worsen slightly.  
"It was an accident, I told you to look out! It's not my fault you were too dumb to heed my warning.." Featherflight grumbled the last part, almost hoping it wouldn't be heard.  
"What did you just call me, Featherbrain," An orange filly growled, Featherflight didn't know her name but she wasn't about to let her get away with calling her Featherbrain.  
"You heard me, I called you dumb,"Featherflight stood up to meet the orange filly's eyes but was just a little shorter than her.  
"You wanna say that to my face, runt?"  
"I. Just. Did," Featherflight glared as the orange filly looked to be getting ready to attack her.  
"Scootaloo! Calm down! Featherbr-" A yellow earth pony stepped between the two Pegasi. "Featherflight, I mean, said it was an accident! And she did tell us to get out of the way,"  
Featherflight held her chin high, the orange filly's friend was taking the stranger's side over her friend's.  
"But she still didn't have to call Scootaloo dumb," A light gray unicorn said. Featherflight recognized her as Sweetie Belle, the unicorn she sat behind in school. Suddenly, she felt a little guilty about her name calling. But what was done was done. Obviously the orange Pegasus, Scootaloo apparently, wasn't about to forgive her so she didn't have to forgive Scootaloo for calling her Featherbrain either! Featherflight held back a groan of pain when she tried stretching her wings out. They must've gotten bent the wrong way when she crashed. Featherflight sighed in despair, she wasn't going to be able to fly back home on that wing.  
"Alright my little ponies, it's time to come in now," Cheerilee called to her students. Featherflight walked in last, her hooves were hurting too. As she sat in her desk behind Sweetie Belle, Featherflight gently rubbed her wings, occasionally stetching them out and slowly moving them around. Featherflight's wings were feeling a lot better but she wouldn't know if they could carry her until she was outside. As the day dragged on, Featherflight's wings only felt better.  
"Okay, time for recess!" All the ponies dashed for the door. Featherflight was last again, having to be careful on her hooves because they still hurt a little. Almost as soon as she stepped outside, Featherflight saw Scootaloo charging at her.  
Featherflight was panicking, she wasn't sure if her wings would hold her weight yet, but Scootaloo wasn't about to hold back her attack this time. Featherflight prayed her wings were strong enough, she prayed Scootaloo couldn't fly yet, and she ran away. She flapped her wings as she ran, hearing Scootaloo galloping behind her. Soon enough, Featherflight felt the ground disappear from under her hooves. Relief washed over her, her wings were a little soar but she wouldn't have to fly long. Featherflight flew up to the school building, letting herself land on the roof and letting her wings rest again.  
"Get down here and let me beat you up, Featherbrain!" Scootaloo growled, glaring up at Featherflight from the ground. Featherflight stuck her tongue out.  
"You're a Pegasus, fly up here and make me," Scootaloo stayed silent, lowering her head but continued to glare at Featherflight. Scootaloo huffed and stomped back over to her friends. Featherflight let out a sigh of relief, gently stretching her wings again. She didn't want them to cramp or something.  
Featherflight spent the rest of recess in the safety of the rooftop. Cheerilee called the class back in, as the school day continued Featherflight kept stretching her wings. They stopped hurting soon, so she lay her head down and listened to Cheerilee teach. Soon though, her hoof started tapping on the floor. It wasn't a conscious movement, it just happened by itself.  
"Featherflight, please stop that," Cheerilee requested. Featherflight lifted her head, slightly confused. She then realized her hoof was tapping.  
"Sorry Miss Cheerilee," Featherflight said, embarrassed in herself for distrupting the class. Featherflight made sure she sat still for the rest of the day.  
Cheerilee finally dismissed the class and Featherflight, although farthest from the door, was the first to leave; she had flown above everyone else and was planning to head straight back to her home. She was almost halfway up to Cloudsdale now.  
"Hey, stop!" Featherflight didn't recognize the voice, so she abruptly stopped and looked back down. Standing there, looking straight up at Featherflight, was a light gray unicorn known as Sweetie Belle along with Scootaloo and a light yellow earth pony. She didn't trust Scootaloo to not attack her, so she hovered just out of their reach so they could hear each other better.  
"Yeah?" Featherflight wasn't entirely sure why she had been told to stop, or exactly who these ponies were.  
"Go ahead Scootaloo, she's listenin'!" The yellow pony nudged Scootaloo, who let out a low sigh.  
"I'm sorry. For calling you Featherbrain and trying to beat you up," She grumbled, obviously still soar about being called dumb. Featherflight could tell she didn't apologize a lot. She smiled to them.  
"Sure, it's fine! I'm sorry for crashing into you, and for calling you dumb," Featherflight apologized too, she was guilty about it probably more so than Scootaloo was. Scootaloo looked up at Featherflight, sending her what Featherflight thought was an effort at a smile. It was incredibly forced, but she appreciated the thought.  
"Well, I have to get home to my hedgehog. Bye you three," Featherflight said, then continued to fly up to Cloudsdale.  
"Bye, Featherflight!" The voice squeaked, almost making Featherflight laugh. She waved a hoof at them as she dissapeared from their sight.  
She got home rather soon, Nubs greeting her at the door. He jumped onto her back, settling himself between her wings. Featherflight groaned slightly from the pang of pain that coursed through her wing.  
"Ohh, Nubs careful.. I hurt my wings today," Nubs made a sad noise, and gently rubbed Featherflight's wings. His gentle massaging helped Featherflight's wings feel better quickly. Featherflight ate an apple or two and lay on her bed. Nubs' massaging continued for as long as Featherflight was awake. She soon fell into a deep sleep, the gentle rubbing on her wings soothing her to sleep faster.


End file.
